


Unang Yugto

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Het!Kaisoo Buhay Asawa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, Kitchen Sex, Pregnancy Celebration, Superstitions, family gathering, girl!kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Kumpirmadong buntis na nga si Kyungsoo kaya may handaang kaganapan sa bahay nila ni Jongin.





	Unang Yugto

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang sabaw nito huhuhu medj boring din ata (????) di ko na rin inedit, tinamad ako :(( i tried my best. enjoy!

Simula nang mabalitaan ng lahat ang tungkol sa pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo, hindi rin natinag ang pagbuhos ng mensahe sa Facebook ng babae at sa Facebook ni Jongin na puro _Congratulations_ at _This calls for a celebration_ ang laman.

Kasalanan kasi iyon ni Jongin. Nag-post kasi agad ng patungkol sa sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo na sa wakas, buntis na rin ang misis niya. Syempre, di na nagulat ang barkada niya na panay comment ng, araw arawin ba naman pano walang mabubuo, at napapangiti na lang si Jongin sa sulok habang si Kyungsoo ay abala sa paglilista ng grocery at ipapamalengke nilang dalawa para sa nalalapit na selebrasyon sa Linggo.

"Ano na naman nginingiti-ngiti mo dyan?" Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa cellphone ng asawa at nakita na nag-ffb ito. "Ano na naman pinost mo?"

"Wala. Nag-comment lang si Sehun." Pinabasa ni Jongin ang comment ng kaibigan sa asawa.

"Di talaga marunong mahiya yang kaibigan mo no? Kailangan talaga i-broadcast na inaaaraw araw natin mag-sex." Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang listahan at calculator sa tabi at yumakap kay Jongin.

"Wala talagang hiya yung mokong na yun. Tsaka totoo naman na simula nang ikasal tayo at dalawa lang tayo dito sa bahay inaaaraw-araw naman talaga natin." Yumakap din si Jongin sa mabango niyang asawa at humawak sa hita nito at tiningnan pababa. "Isa pa..."

Naka-silk dress na naman si Kyungsoo at walang suot na bra dahil nakabakat na naman ang kanyang mga utong sa kanyang damit.

"Lagi ka na lang walang bra nagkakasala ako kada gabi."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo ng pagkalakas at ubod ng ganda. Puta, kahit ano talagang gawin ng asawa ay maganda sa paningin ni Jongin.

"Ano ka naman ba, Jongin. Masama matulog ng naka-bra. Tsaka asawa naman kita, nakita mo na lahat sa akin. Ikaw nga minsan natutulog walang pangtaas." Tawa pa ni Kyungsoo bago tingnan si Jongin at kunin ang kamay at nilagay sa kanyang tiyan. "Alam mo, ang saya saya ko pa rin. Alagaan natin maigi si baby ah?"

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang tiyan ng asawa at ngumiti. "Oo naman, gagalingan natin sa pag-alaga sa kanya gaya ng kung gano tayo kagaling sa paggawa sa kanya."

Tumango si Kyungsoo ng mabilis at sumiksik sa yakap ni Jongin. "Gusto ko na siya mahawakan, Jongin."

Tinapik-tapik ni Jongin ang balikat ng asawa at ngumiti. "Ako rin, Soo. Di na ko makaantay pa."

 

-

 

Umaga ng Sabado nang namalengke ang mag-asawa.

Pagkauwi nila ay nagduduwal naman si Kyungsoo kaya pinagpahinga muna siya ni Jongin at pinatulog.

Si Jongin ang nagligpit ng mga pinalengke nila at ang naghugas ng mga pinamili nila.

Dahil aninag niya sa asawa ang pagod nito ay nagpasya na lang siya na siya na ang bibili ng grocery nila. Nag-iwan siya ng sticky note sa pinto ng ref nila na may nakasulat na: Nag-grocery ako. Pahinga ka lang, maganda kong asawa <3, na nakita naman agad ni Kyungsoo at kinuhaan pa iyon ng litrato.

Imbis na magpahinga, inilabas naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga magagandang kubyertos at mga baso na natanggap nilang mag-asawa noong kasal nila para sa inihanda nilang selebrasyon para bukas sa pagkakaroon ng anak sa wakas.

Imbitado ang kanilang mag-anak at mga malalapit na kaibigan na walang maliw sa pagsuporta sa pagbubuntis niya.

Inilabas din niya ang mantel para sa lamesa at pinalitan din ang mga kurtina nang maabutan siya ni Jongin na may bitbit na mga supot ng mga pinamili niya.

"Kyungsoo, anong ginagawa mo? Baka mahulog ka."

Nakapatong kase si Kyungsoo sa isang upuan para ikabit ang bagong kurtina sa salas nila.

Tinulungan siya agad ni Jongin at pinagsabihan siya na mag-ingat dahil buntis siya.

"Maingat naman ako, Ni." Nguso niya habang pinapanood si Jongin na nagkakabit ng kurtina.

Nang matapos, bumaba si Jongin sa upuan at hinarap ang asawa. "Kahit na, di natin masasabi kung magkakaaksidente ba o wala. Sabi di ba ng doktor mo, mag-iingat ka na dapat."

"Maingat nga naman ako." Simangot ni Kyungsoo. "Kung makasalita ka parang pinaparating mong pabaya ako."

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa washing machine sa likod ng bahay nila para labhan ang kakatanggal niyang kurtina.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa sala at pinalitan naman ang punda ng mga throw pillow, habang si Jongin ay nasa kusina at inaayos ang mga pinamili.

Matapos sa kani-kanilang gawain, tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ng masama ang asawa at hindi ito pinansin. Kinuha lang niya ang resibo ng grocery na iniabot sa kanya at ang sukli bago pumunta sa kanilang kwarto.

Laman pa rin ng utak ni Kyungsoo na marahil tingin ng asawa sa kanya ay pabayang buntis.

"Soo, galit ka ba?"

Sumara ang tokador na binuksan ni Kyungsoo at pumamewang nang harapin ang asawa.

"Pabaya ako di ba? Wag mo nga ako kausapin." Pagsusungit niya bago pumunta sa kusina at kumuha ng isang basong tubig.

"Pinagsabihan lang naman kita na mag-ingat ah? May masama ba sa ginawa ko?"

Uminom si Kyungsoo at binaba ang baso. "Kaya ko naman kase. Bakit ka ba nangingialam? Nahulog ba ako? Hindi naman ah? Magpapalit lang ako ng kurtina aksidente agad yang laman ng utak mo? Wag mo naman ako limitahan porket sabi ng doktor mag-iingat ako." Umalis ng kusina si Kyungsoo at pinuntahan ang wina-washing niya sa likod para makahinga ng malalim.

Matapos makapagsampay at makaligo, naabutan niya si Jongin na naghihiwa ng prutas sa kusina.

May tuwalya na nakapulupot sa basang buhok ni Kyungsoo para madaling matuyo.

Umupo si Kyungsoo at nagbalat ng ponkan nang paghainan din siya ni Jongin ng hiniwang mangga at melon.

"Sorry na." Buntong-hininga ni Jongin at tumabi sa asawa. "Nag-aalala lang naman ako. Ayoko kasing may mangyari sayo tsaka sa baby natin. Sorry na?"

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagkain ng ponkan at pagtinidor sa hiniwang prutas ng asawa.

"Soo, sorry na. Pinag-grocery naman kita oh. Sorry na. Di ka naman pabaya. Nag-aalala lang talaga ako."

Sa huli, tiningnan din siya ni Kyungsoo at sinubuan ng ponkan. "Paranoid ka rin ano? Wala naman mangyayaring masama sa amin ni baby. Tsaka kaya ko pa. Magdadalawang buwan pa lang ako, Jongin. Kung apat na, di na ako papatong sa upuan no."

Tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin. "Paano ako di mag-aalala, minsan clumsy ka rin."

"Oo na. Pero nag-iingat ako, Jongin. At mag-iingat ako para sa panganay natin."

 

-

 

Pagsapit ng hapon ay nag-umpisa na si Kyungsoo maghanda para sa mga potaheng iluluto bukas ng umaga.

Napakuluan na niya ang giniling na karne, nagisa na rin ang manok at nakahiwa na rin ng gulay sa gagawin niyang pancit kinabukasan.

Katulong niya si Jongin sa pagprepara at sa huling gawain nila bago maghapunan ay ang paggawa ng ilang lanerang leche flan.

"Jongin, ano pwede na ba yung leche flan?"

"Uh, Soo, hindi ko alam. Tingnan mo nga."

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang binabantayang leche flan ni Jongin. "Pwede na yan tanggalin mo na tapos tunawin mo na ulit yung asukal dun sa isang lanera pa." Utos niya sa asawa na agad naman sumunod sa kanya.

Hindi ganon ka-wais noon si Jongin sa gawaing kusina pero dahil kay Kyungsoo ay may kumpiyansya na siya gumalaw-galawa sa kusina upang tumulong sa pagluluto.

Nang matapos sa ginagawang leche flan at naka-pito rin sila, at makakain ng hapunan, dumikit si Jongin sa asawa na naghuhugas ng pinggan at niyakap ito habang hinahalikan ang medyo pawis na leeg ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, ano ba," bungisngis naman ni Kyungsoo habang nagpapahalik sa asawa. "Naghuhugas pa ako."

"Bilisan mo, gusto kita hawakan." Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya bago higupin ang sensitibong parte sa tenga niya.

Napa-ungol si Kyungsoo na may halong tawa. "Teka lang." Kiniskis naman niya pabalik ang pwetan niyang nakabalot sa maikling maong shorts sa umuumbok na harapan ni Jongin.

Yumuko bahagya si Kyungsoo at napakapit sa gilid ng lababo habang binubunggo ang pwetan niya sa umbok ni Jongin.

"Sex tayo dito, gusto mo ba? Dahan dahan lang ako." Sabi ni Jongin sa asawa. Nakahawak na siya sa balakang ni Kyungsoo at unti-unting pumupunta ang mga daliri niya sa zipper ng shorts ng asawa.

"Di pa ko tapos maghugas, Jongin." Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. May bula pa sa kanyang mga kamay.

"Yaan mo muna yan." Binaba ni Jongin ang zipper ng asawa at binaba ang shorts nito.

Naka-pulang laced panties si Kyungsoo at napaka-bilugan ng pwetan niya.

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mahabang buhok pero pinutol muna si Jongin sa gagawin. "Teka, Jongin, talian mo muna yung buhok ko."

Kumuha si Jongin ng goma at marahang tinalian muna si Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa pagkiskis ng ari niya sa mabilog at maputing pwetan ng asawa.

Mabilis na hinubad ni Jongin ang shorts niya at boxers bago salsalin ang sarili.

Pero may iba ring balak si Kyungsoo. Mabilis siyang naghugas ng kamay at lumuhod sa harap ng asawa. Tumingin siya kay Jongin at ngumisi.

"Kyungsoo," sambit niya habang sinasalsal ang sarili pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo at ang asawa na ang nagpiga sa kanyang ari.

"Tinulungan mo kasi ako magluto," wika ni Kyungsoo bago isubo ang matigas na ari ni Kyungsoo.

Ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin habang hinahayaan niya ang asawa na pahinain ang buong katawan niya gamit ang bibig nito.

"Hmphm..mhmmm..." Ang tanging tunog na nanggagaling sa bibig ni Kyungsoo sabay sa tunog ng laway at dila na umiikot palibot sa ari niya.

Sa galing ng bibig ni Kyungsoo, hindi rin nagtagal at nilabasan din siya.

"Tangina--" Napamura si Jongin sa sarap matapos mailabas ang likido na kumalat bahagya sa mukha ng asawa.

"Jongin naman!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo bago tumayo at kumuha ng tissue para punasan ang mukha niya.

Sa sobrang arte, pumasok pa siya ng banyo para maghilamos ng mukha.

Napanguso na lang si Jongin sa labas pero nang paglabas ni Kyungsoo galing banyo sa suot na sleeveless at pulang laced panties niya ay bumuhos ulit ang dugo ni Jongin pababa sa ari niya.

Lumakad papalapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at pumwesto na muli na nakayuko sa may gilid ng lababo.

"Jongin, dali." Winagayway ni Kyungsoo ang pwetan niya sa asawa na agad namang pumwesto rin sa likod niya.

"Ayaw mo ba ng kiss, Kyungsoo ko?" Tanong ni Jongin sa asawa na hinahawakan na ang sarili gamit ang mga daliri niya at napapa-ungol.

Pinanood ni Jongin ang asawa na kiskisin ang mga daliri sa pwerta niya pero lumingon din ito sa kanya.

"Jongin, mamaya, hng, pasok mo muna."

Walang pasingtabi at binaba ni Jongin bahagya ang panty ng asawa at ginamit muna ang daliri nito para pasayahin ang asawa.

Alam na alam na ni Jongin kung paano pahiyawin sa sarap si Kyungsoo gamit lang ang daliri niya.

Lumiyad din si Kyungsoo buhat sa sarap na dumadaloy sa buong katawan niya kaya't nang sumandal kay Jongin ay tinanggal na rin niya ang suot na pang-itaas at binalandra ang suot na pulang laced bra niya na agad naman tinanggal ni Jongin para halikan at bigyan din ng atensyon ang bilugang mga suso ni Kyungsoo.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa lababo habang nilalamas ni Jongin ang kanyang dibdib. Hinigop-higop at dinili-dilaan din niya ang palibot ng mga matigas na utong ni Kyungsoo.

Dinakot niya ang dibdib ng asawa at minasahe at inalog-alog pa. Napaka-perpekto talaga ng hubog ng katawan ni Kyungsoo, hindi lang ang likod ang malaki, kundi pati ang harap din.

Hingal na hingal si Kyungsoo. Sumabunot siya sa buhok ni Jongin nang ito'y lumuhod sa harap niya at binuka ang kanyang mga hita.

Hindi pa tapos si Jongin sa pagsubo sa kanya, dahil ngayon ay pinararaanan ni Jongin ang pwerta ng kanyang asawa gamit ang kanyang dila.

Walang habas sa pag-ungol si Kyungsoo dala ng tindi ng nararamdaman. Mahigpit pa ang kapit ng kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang mga hita habang siya'y nilalapa.

Basang basa si Kyungsoo at tumitirik na ang mga mata sa sarap na alay ng bibig ni Jongin, pero iyon ay nahinto dahil pumaakyat ang bibig ni Jongin at hinalik-halikan ang kanyang tiyan.

Nagbigay si Jongin ng atensyon roon na ikinalambot naman ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Jongin sa asawa mula sa pagkakaluhod at ngumiti. "Nandito si baby natin."

Kinulong ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa at humagikgik. "Hm. Dyan lang si baby muna."

"Hm." Pinalibutan ulit ni Jongin ng halik ang buong tiyan ni Kyungsoo habang papaakyat sa mga suso ulit ni Kyungsoo. Pinisil-pisil niya iyon bago halikan si Kyungsoo ng puno ng pagmamahal.

Dahan dahan ang pagbuhol ng kanilang mga dila at pinatagal pa nila iyon hangga't kaya ng paghinga nila.

Nang kapusin sila ng hininga at makapaghiwalay, itinalikod ni Jongin ang asawa.

"Kumportable ka ba sa posisyon na 'to? Kung hindi, sa kama na lang tayo. Baka mangawit ka kasi." Pag-aalala ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakayuko na ulit at nakabukaka para sa kanya.

"Okay lang ako, Jongin. Gawin natin dito. Kapag di ko na kaya, sasabihin ko sayo." Tango ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may kasamang ngiti.

Tumango din si Jongin sa kanya at pinasok rin ang ari niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-umpisa sila sa mabagal. Namnam ang bawat paggalaw ng kanilang mga katawan. Lunod sa kani-kanilang halinghing.

Nang bilisan ni Jongin, ay siya ring paglakas ng mga ungol ni Kyungsoo na lalong nag-uudyok sa kanya na bilisan pa.

Gustong-gusto ni Jongin ang malambing at nakakabaliw na ungol ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, ahhhh, mhmmm, bilisan mo pa!" Himutok ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang bumilis ang pagpasok-labas niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Dinakma ni Jongin ang suso ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy siya sa mariing pagbayo sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi nagtagal at nilabasan si Kyungsoo. Nagpatuloy naman si Jongin sa pagbayo hanggang sa kasagaran ng loob ng asawa at nang matumbok ang tuktok ng pagnanasa ay siya ring pagsaboy niya ng likido sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Hinugot niya ang nanlalambot niyang ari sa pwerta ni Kyungsoo at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

Nakapatong ang ulo ni Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at may kuntentong ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

"Jongin, pagod na ako." Pagod na sabi at ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa asawa sabay halik sa pisngi nito.

"Teka lang, 5 minutes pa, gusto pa kita yakapin." Humalik-halik ito sa maputing balikat ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti ulit sa kanya. "Sobrang mahal na mahal kita grabe."

Namula agad si Kyungsoo sa mga salitang binitawan ni Jongin. "Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Pero pwede ba ikaw na magtapos ng hugasin ko nang makaligo na ako? Nanlalagkit na ako, Ni."

Bumitaw si Jongin sa asawa at tumawa. "Sige, boss. Ako na bahala sa hugasin mo. Maligo ka na."

Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga damit at humalik ulit sa labi ni Jongin. "Salamat, gwapo kong asawa. Ligo na ako, inaantok na ako. Ang harot mo kase."

"Ikaw nga 'tong maharot, pwede ka naman humindi."

Nagtawanan silang mag-asawa at dumiretso na si Kyungsoo sa banyo para maligo at nagbihis naman si Jongin para tapusin ang gabundok na hugasin ni Kyungsoo sa lababo.

 

-

 

Dumating na ang mga bisita nila sa kanilang munting bahay.

Simple lang naman ang baon nila para sa lahat. Pagkaing masasarap lang naman na hain ni Kyungsoo ang hatid niya sa kanilang mga bisita.

"Ma, wala tayo sa probinsya, walang aswang dito." Ingit ni Kyungsoo nang nag-abot ang nanay niya ng isang supot ng bawang at asin na ilagay niya raw palibot sa kanilang bahay.

"Maigi na ang maingat, kesa aswangin ka paglaki ng tiyan mo. Basta ilagay mo yan palibot sa bahay niyo lalo na sa mga bintana."

"Ma!" Ingit pa niya ulit habang nakanguso. Hindi kasi siya naniniwala sa mga pamahiin.

"Hay nako, Jongin, anak! Halika dito." Tawag ng nanay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na may hawak ding kakaiba sa kanyang kamay.

"Ma, bakit po?" Maligalig na nilapitan ni Jongin ang nanay ni Kyungsoo pero si Kyungsoo ay napataas ng kilay sa hawak ni Jongin.

"Ano naman yan?" Tanong niya. Napatingin din ang nanay niya sa hawak ni Jongin.

"Aba, maganda yan, kailangan niyo rin nitong buntot ng pagi pampatay sa aswang. Eto pa, Jongin dahil ang tigas ng ulo ng anak ko. Bawang yan tsaka asin, gamitin mo. Maglagay ka sa mga bintana niyo pantaboy sa aswang. Naiintindihan mo ba, anak?"

"Wow, Ma. Salamat dito. Yaan niyo po mamaya maglalagay na ako sa gabi." Masayang tinanggap ni Jongin ang supot at naparolyo na lang ng mata si Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Iniwan muna ni Kyungsoo ang nanay niya at si Jongin nang tawagin naman siya ng mga ate ng asawa niya.

"Kyungsoo, congrats ulit sa pagbubuntis mo. Alam mo na ba yung mga pamahiin na dapat mong sundin?" Tanong sa kanya ng panganay na ate ni Jongin na si Jinhee.

"Ate, naniniwala ka dun?" Umupo siya sa tabi nito at ang karga na anak ni Jihee na si Rion ay ngiti naman nang ngiti sa kanya na ikinalambot din agad ng puso niya. Mahilig kasi si Kyungsoo sa bata kahit hindi halata.

Nilaro niya si Rion at hinawakan ang maliit na kamay nito.

"Yung iba naniniwala ako. Di naman masama maniwala, Kyungsoo."

Napaisip din bigla si Kyungsoo at biglang ginusto na malaman ang mga pamahihing di pa niya alam bukod sa kwentong tiktik at aswang.

"Ano ba mga dapat kong tandaan, ate?"

"Mommy! Yung hair ko nasira." Lumapit si Rahee kay Jihee at pinaayos ang braided na buhok niya.

"Wag mo hahakbangan si Jongin kapag natutulog kayo kasi siya yung maglilihi imbis na ikaw. Totoo yun."

Kinarga muna ni Kyungsoo si Rion habang inaayusan si Rahee.

"Parang mas gusto ko tuloy si Jongin na lang maglihi."

"Maglilihi yan sa manok." Tawa ni Jihee. "Tapos wag ka uupo sa hagdan o kaya sa pinto. Basta bawal. Di ko alam bakit. Pero higit sa lahat, wag na wag ka magsusuot ng puti."

Napaisip bigla si Kyungsoo na halos itim naman ang mga damit niya o kaya naman ay pula.

"Bakit bawal yung puti?" Pagtataka niya.

"Mahirap na. Di mo alam kung sino ang aswang o hindi. Kapag nakaputi ka, nakikita nun yung anak mo sa loob ng tiyan mo kaya wag ka magsusuot ng puti."

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo nang biglang pinagalitan ng nanay ni Jongin sina Sehun na nakatambay sa pinto.

"Wag kayo magtagal sa pinto't baka mahirapan manganak si Kyungsoo."

"Sorry po, Tita." Pagpapasensya nila Sehun sa nanay ni Jongin.

At mukhang wala na magagawa si Kyungsoo kundi sumunod sa mga pamahiing pinaniniwalaan ng pamilya niya.

Nagsalo ang lahat sa pagkain na handa habang nagkukwentuhan ang lahat. Iba't-iba ang istorya, iba't-iba rin ang kausap ng bawat isa. At sa hula nga ni Kyungsoo, mabilis na nilamutak ng lahat ang leche flan na gawa nilang dalawa ni Jongin na umani ng papuri sa lahat.

Magkatabi si Jongin at Kyungsoo at kaharap ang kanilang mga magulang. Nasa kabilang mesa naman ang barkada ni Jongin na naglalaro ng tong-its at nagtatawanan.

"Jongin," Tawag ng tatay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Po?" Agad niyang sagot.

Naghihiwa ng karne ang matanda at tumingin kay Jongin. "Inaalagaan mo ba ng mabuti itong unica hija ko?"

"Opo, opo." Sagot niya agad sa retirong sundalong tatay ni Kyungsoo na magpasahanggang ngayon ay takot pa rin si Jongin dito.

"Mabuti. Dahil kapag hindi, alam mo naman ang mangyayari di ba?"

Tumango si Jongin at nag-saludo pa sa biyenan niya. "Yes, Sir!"

Napalunon si Jongin sa ginawa at nahiya. Pero tumawa lang ang biyenan niya sa kanya na sinabayan naman din ng tatay niya.

"Kyungsoo, kamusta naman si Jongin sayo? Pinapahirapan ka ba sa gawaing bahay?" Tanong naman ni tatay Kim.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at napatingin kay Jongin. "Okay lang po si Jongin. Sa ngayon." Hirit pa niya ng pabiro.

Napatingin ulit si tatay Do kay Jongin at tumikhim.

"Kyungsoo, di naman ako magbabago sayo eh." Ingit niya sa asawa.

"Basta, kayong dalawa, kung may problema, lagi niyo pag-usapan at wag maglilihim sa isa't-isa. Lagi ko naman yan sinasabi sayo di ba, Jongin?" Paala ni tatay Kim sa kanila.

"Opo, Pa." Sagot ni Jongin. "Nakatanim po yan lagi sa isip ko."

"Dapat lang." Hirit ni tatay Do pero tumawa rin ito nang manigas si Jongin sa pwesto niya.

"Balae, natatakot yung anak ko." Pagtatanggol ng tatay ni Jongin sa kanya pero tumatawa rin.

"Biro lang." Agad na bawi ni tatay Do.

Matapos nila kumain lahat ay naghugas ng pinggan si Kyungsoo. Pero mabilis din siyang pinaalis ng mga ate ni Jongin kaya nasa tabi siya ngayon ng asawa na buhat si Rion at nilalaro ito.

"Rion~" Tawag ni Jongin sa bata na gusto naman din sumama sa kanya. Binigay siya ni Jongin sa kanya at humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng bata. "Kunin ka na namin ni Tito mo? Dito ka na lang?"

Humagikgik ang bata at cute na cute naman ang mag-asawa dito.

"Rahee, tumatangkad ka lalo." Bati ni Jongin sa pamangking babae at tinapik ang ulo nito. "Magaling ka ba sa school?"

Tumango ang bata na medyo nahihiya. "Top 2 ako, Tito." Sabi pa niya.

"Aba, nagmana sa Tito matalino rin." Ngiti ni Jongin at napatingin sa asawa. "Kyungsoo, sayang wala si kuya mo. Saang bansa na naman ba sila ng misis niya?"

"Sa Switzerland sila ngayon. Pero sabi niya pag-uwi nila bibisita daw sila." Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago laruin si Rion at patawanin.

"Pati mga kaibigan mo di rin nakapunta."

"Ang lalayo na kasi ng mga bahay nila. At least di ba, nag-ppm pa rin sila sa akin sa messenger."

Bumahing si Rion.

"Jongin, tuwalya, punasan mo yung sipon niya."

Agad na kinuha ni Jongin ang tuwalya ni Rion at pinunasan ang ilong niya.

"Wawa naman ang baby. May sipon ka pala, Rion." Nguso ni Jongin sa bata na agad naman umiyak.

"Yan inasar mo kasi." Hele ni Kyungsoo sa bata at pinatahan ito.

"Aba, pwedeng pwede na talaga maging mommy and daddy ah." Hirit ni Sehun sa tabi. Pinapanood pala sila ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin habang nagbabaraha.

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan ng asawa na turing din niya ay mga kaibigan din.

"Bagay ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

Nag-thumbs up si Chanyeol. "Bagay, Soo."

"Mukhang ready na kay panganay ah." Dagdag naman ni Baekhyun. "Uy, Sehun, tumira ka na."

"Ay ako na ba?"

"Pre, gusto niyo pa ba ng beer?" Alok ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan.

"Sige, pre, dalawang bote pa." Sabi ni Baekhyun. Agad naman kumuha pa ng dalawang bote si Jongin para sa kanila.

"Chanyeol, balita ko aalis ka na next year. Aabot ka pa ba maging ninong ng anak namin?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang hinehele na ang inaantok na si Rion.

"Abot pa naman."

"Talaga ah?"

"Oo. Di ko pwede palagpasin yung panganay ni Jongin. Kay Sehun lang malalagpasan ko ang bagal kase niya kumilos sa nililigawan niya."

"Kasalan ko pa na ayaw pa niya ako sagutin?" Kunot noo na sabi ni Sehun bago itungga ang beer niya.

"Eh di humanap ka na ng iba. Bakit ba di ka pa niya sinasagot?" Nagbaba ng baraha si Baekhyun.

Napasinghot si Kyungsoo dahil may naaamoy siya na di niya gusto at alam niya na hindi beer iyon.

"Di ko nga alam. Pero siya yung gusto ko pakasalan."

"O, eto beer niyo." Nilatag ni Jongin ang hindi lang dalawa ngunit lima pang bote ng beer sa lamesa ng mga kaibigan.

"Ayan magdusa ka kakahintay." Komento ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan. "Di bale sa kasal mo pupunta ako. Pero kelan kaya yun?"

Tumawa ang magkakaibigan sa lamesa.

"Kyungsoo, okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Jongin sa asawa na kulubot na ang mukha at napapatakip ng ilong.

"May naaamoy akong mabaho." Maduwal-duwal bigla si Kyungsoo kaya iniabot niya agad si Rion kay Jongin na biglang nagising at umiyak. Pinaypayan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha para ibugaw ang amoy.

Pinatahan ito ni Jongin at tinapik-tapik ang hita.

"Sino ba naligo ng pabango dyan, ambaho!" Takip niya agad sa ilong habang minamatahan ang mga kaibigan ni Jongin.

Pero amoy na amoy niya na si Sehun iyon kaya tumitig siya ng masama rito.

Napalunon si Sehun at nanigas sa inuupuan bago tumingin sa ibang direksyon at napakamot sa batok.

"Buti di ako naligo. Alam kong may buntis eh." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Sehun at nagpipigil ng tawa.

"Luh, bakit kayo nakatingin sa akin?" Inosenteng tanong ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan. "Uy Chanyeol ikaw na titira."

Napailing lang si Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Kaya pala hindi ka sinasagot ng nililigawan mo ang baho baho ng pabango mo!" Siwalat ni Kyungsoo habang nakapisil pa rin sa ilong niya at lumayo kay Sehun.

Tumawa ang barkada.

"Yan, wisik wisik lang kase, pre." Asar pa ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

Inamoy-amoy ni Sehun ang sarili at bumulong ng mahinang, "Bango-bango kaya.." Pero masama pa rin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at medyo natakot siya at napalunok.

Tumayo siya bigla. "O sige na, sige na, naligo ako sa Axe. Eto na maghuhubad na lang ako."

Tinapon niya ang suot na t-shirt sa tumatawang si Baekhyun habang si Kyungsoo naman ay napatingin sa katawan ni Sehun at nanlaki ang mga mata nito.

"Tanginang 'to baka maakit pa asawa ko." Binatuhan ni Jongin si Sehun ng tshirt.

Kinuha naman ng ate niya si Rion sa kanya at mabilis na tumayo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Kumunot ang noo niya dahil nakatitig pa rin ang asawa sa walong tinapay sa katawan ni Sehun.

"Mahal," Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Parang gusto ko ng pandesal."

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Jongin at nang makita si Sehun na nakahubad pa rin ay pinuntahan niya ang kaibigan at siya na ang nagsuot ng damit nito sa kanya.

"Kung ayaw mo paalisin kita, magdamit ka."

Litong-lito ang mukha ni Sehun sa biglang asta ng kaibigan sa kanya.

"Bakit ba lagi niyo na lang ako kinakawawa?" Kamot niya sa ulo nang umalis ang mag-asawa sa lamesa nila.

"Tanga ka kase minsan." Sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya at napanguso siya.

 

-

 

Nauna na umalis ang mga magulang nila Jongin at Kyungsoo at natira na lang ang mga lasing na na barkada ni Jongin.

Naglagay si Kyungsoo ng sisig na kakaluto lang niya na de-lata at inihain sa mesa.

Sinaluhan na rin ni Jongin ang mga kaibigan at uminom paunti-unti.

"Kyungsoo, tagay!" Alok ni Baekhyun ng shot kay Kyungsoo pero dinagukan siya ni Jongin ng nirolyong magazine sa ulo.

"Buntis asawa ko wag mo painumin."

"Onga pala. Buntis si Kyungsoo. Heh. Eh di akin na lang to." Sabay inom sa shot glass niya.

"Lasing ka na, Baek. Lagot ka sa misis mo." Ani naman ni Sehun habang pinapapak ang sisig na malapit na maubos.

"Anong lagot? Nagpaalam akong iinom ako. Gago." Sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Jongin, lasing na sila. Pauwiin na kaya natin?" Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan ng asawa. Bukod pa roon, mag-aalas diyes na rin at may pasok pa sila kinabukasan.

"Sige, Soo. Ako na bahala sa kanila." Tapik ni Jongin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya.

Kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang mga maruming plato sa lamesa at dinala sa kusina para hugasan.

"Pre, gagabihin kayo nito. Wala pa ba kayo balak umuwi? May pasok pa bukas." Paalala ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan.

"Oo, pre. Tinext na rin ako ni misis." Sagot ni Chanyeol. "Ano, Baek, Sehun, tara na?"

Biglang nag-ring ang cellphone ni Baekhyun at sinagot ito.

"Oh? Oo, uuwi na ako. Mag-grab ako. Sige, babe. Love you. Mwah mwah chup chup." Banggit ni Baekhyun sa asawa niya tsaka binaba ang telepono at tumingin sa mga kaibigang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Mwah mwah chup chup? Kadiri ka, Baek." Tapon ni Sehun ng nirolyong tissue sa kaibigan na binalik naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Inggit ka lang di ka tinatawagan ng nililigawan mo." Belat ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

"Tangina mo. Makikita mo next week kami na. Tara na nga. Nakakabwiset maging single." Tumayo na si Sehun pero muntik pa matumba pero nahatak naman ni Chanyeol.

"Mag-book muna kayo sa Grab." Suwestyon ni Jongin at tumayo na rin.

"Ito na meron na, pre." Sabi ni Baekhyun na kahit lasing ay nakapag-book pa ng maayos sa Grab. "Abangan na lang namin sa kanto."

Inalalayan ni Chanyeol si Sehun na hinahanap si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, alis na kami!"

Lumabas si Kyungsoo galing sa kusina at tumingin sa kanila.

"Sige, sige. Salamat sa pagpunta ah?"

Ngumiti si Sehun ng malaki. "Paglihiian mo ko, Soo ah? Para gwapo o maganda si inaanak ko. Hehe."

"Hay, di ka paglilihian ni Kyungsoo, pre. Malas ka sa pag-ibig. Di pwede malasin yung anak nila tulad sayo." Wika ni Chanyeol.

"Gago ka, suswertihin din ako. Loko ka."

"Oy, tara na, tara na kolokoy boys." Aya ni Baekhyun na lumabas na at sinundan naman nilang lahat.

Magkatabi ang mag-asawa para ihatid palabas ang tatlong lalaki.

"Wala ba kayo naiwan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Oy Sehun, yung damit mong binuhusan mo ng Axe nasayo na?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa akay na kaibigan.

"Yung damit ko? Oo, andito na sa bag ko." Sambit niya habang pumipikit-pikit na ang mga mata.

"Okay na kami. Wala naman kami na naiwan." Pagtiyak ni Chanyeol sa mag-asawa.

"Mag-iingat kayo ha? Si Sehun muna ihatid niyo baka maligaw kapag iniwan niyo." Paalala ni Jongin sa kanila.

"Oo, pre. Geh. Next time ulit." Tango ni Chanyeol kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, congrats ulit. Ninong kami ah?" Tawa ni Baekhyun at ngiti sa mag-asawa, partikular kay Kyungsoo.

"Congrats, mare!" Bati ulit ni Chanyeol.

"Paglihian mo mukha ko!" Gatong naman ng lasing na si Sehun na inikutan na lang ng mata ni Kyungsoo pero natatawa rin.

"Oo, mga ninong. Uwi na kayo't mag-alala pa mga misis niyo---ay, eh, maliban kay Sehun wala pala misis. Ay. Sorry." Kagat labing sabi ni Kyungsoo sa tatlo.

Napa-singhot tuloy si Sehun sa narinig. "Tangina, sagutin mo na ako mahal ko!" Sigaw niya bigla sa daan na nakita naman ng ibang taong naparaan.

Nagpaalam muli ang tatlong lalake sa kanila at kinawayan nila ito hanggang makalayo sila.

"Magtext kayo kapag nakauwi na kayo!" Sigaw ni Jongin sa kanila  na sinuklian naman ni Chanyeol ng thumbs up habang akay pa rin ang lasing na lasing nilang kaibigan na si Sehun.

 

-

 

Matapos makapaglinis at makapagligpit dahil ayaw ni Kyungsoo maiwan ang bahay na makalat sa gabing iyon at ipagbukas na ang paglilinis ay agad siyang naligo muna.

Sa pagbalik niya sa kwarto nila ni Jongin habang nakatapis lamang ay nakita niya ang asawa na nakaharap sa salamin at tinitingnan ang katawan nito.

Umiling si Jongin at ginulo ang buhok--gawain niya iyon kapag naaasar sa isang bagay.

"Anong ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na bumuntong-hininga bilang sagot.

"Mas malaki ba katawan ni Sehun kaysa sa akin?" Binaluktot din ni Jongin ang mga braso para tingnan ang laki nito.

"Hm. Mas malaki ata." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na ikinalungkot ni Jongin habang dinadakma ang abs niya.

"Ganon ba..."

Napatawa si Kyungsoo saglit at niyakap sa likod ang asawa sabay haplos at guhit sa walong umbok sa tiyan ni Jongin.

"Ano ka ba, katawan mo pa rin paborito ko." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo. Lumuluwag na ang nakabalot na tuwalya sa katawan niya kaya agad siyang lumayo pero  kinuha ni Jongin ang palapulsuhan niya at humalik sa labi niya.

Nagpahalik naman si Kyungsoo at binuka ang bibig para tanggapin ang dila ni Jongin.

Saglit lang ang salitan ng kanilang mga dila dahil humiwalay na si Kyungsoo kahit hinahabol-habol pa rin ng bibig ni Jongin ang bibig niya.

"Jongin, may pasok pa tayo bukas. Wag muna ngayon." Tawa ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na yumakap na lang sa kanya.

"Sige na. Magpahinga ka na. Pero kiss pa? Please?" Makaawa ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na tumingkayad at humalik na lang sa gilid ng labi niya.

"Bukas na ulit. Lasang alak ka, Ni." Tapik ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa at nakakunot ang mukha bago umarteng naduduwal at lumayo sa kanya para makapagbihis na.

Ngumuso si Jongin at tumingin sa asawang nagbibihis bago binugahan ng hininga ang kamay at amuyin ito.

"Amoy alak nga." Pandidiri niya sa sarili bago tumungo sa banyo para makaligo.

**Author's Note:**

> kapag bumukod na ang mag-asawa, di po talaga maiiwasan na iaraw-araw nila ang pagtatalik. totoo po iyon. pero mag-asawa naman na ang ating mga bida kaya hayaan natin silang lumigaya


End file.
